V is for Vegas
by mrsLibbyMichaels
Summary: Carlisle comes home from Vegas with a surprise for Edward. Rated M for language and future lemons ;)
1. Chapter 1

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_I need you home now!_

I stared at my phone like a moron.

What the hell could dad want now? He knows I have a shift at the store after class. I am after all covering for his business trip. Which reminds me his flight doesn't land until 8 tonight. It's only 2:30.

_Can't I've got to close. I'll be home about 10._

That should suffice him for now. I turned on the ringer, pocketed my phone and continued to shove the rest of my books into my bag. Class had just dismissed and I wanted to hit the gym before I needed to be at work at 4.

"_You know parents are the same_

_No matter time nor place _

_They don't understand that us kids_

_Are going to make some mistakes_

_So to you, all the kids all across the land_

_There's no need to argue_

_Parents just don't understand"_

Will Smith rapped from my pocket. Groaning I pulled out my phone, knowing who the caller would be. My dad could wait. Without a second thought I turned the ringer back off and walked to my car. Clicking the fob once to unlock my door I tossed my bag in the passenger seat and started the engine. The quiet engine was welcoming after listening to Mrs. Cope drone on and on during class.

For once it wasn't raining. I rolled the windows down and headed out of the University's parking lot. I hadn't even made it to the exit when my stereo lit up. Flashing Alice's name across the screen. I pressed my finger against the steering wheel hitting the green headset button.

"Hello baby sister"

"Edward! Why aren't you here? Where are you?" her voice was raspy like she had a sore throat.

"Just leaving class on my way to the gym. Why whats up?"

"Oh my god you don't know what happened do you?" She had burst into tears.

"Know what Alice?"

I instantly became guarded, what could have possibly happened in 24 hours that would cause my baby sister to cry.

"Alice! Answer me! What the hell is going on?"

"Just come home Edward. Please… just come home. I need you"

I was already making a u-turn.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

The questions started to fly out of my mouth. I haven't heard my sister cry like this in a long time. 10 years to be exact. The day our mom walked out, she was only 9.

"I'll explain when you get here Eddie… just hurry please." her voice had become a whisper and she disconnected the call. The college was 30 minutes away from home. I hit the speed dial for my father and continued to accelerate down the highway.

"Oh now you want to talk." came his chuckled voice through the speakers.

"What the hell is going on Dad, why is Alice crying?"

"Just come on home Edward. I have something I need to talk to you about." He chuckled again. "Oh and don't worry about work I already called Jasper and he's going to cover your shift tonight. We are having a family meeting."

Confused as hell I just nodded in agreement. "OK Dad, I'm almost there. I'll see you in a few."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews :) I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving.  
A big thank you to Alicia and Heather who fix my mistakes!

* * *

10 minutes later I found myself parking behind what could only be described as a Seahawk fan's wet dream. Thankfully I still had my Rayban's on, it actually hurt my eyes to look at it. The midnight blue Ford Raptor would have been beautiful once, but now it was covered with neon green stripes running down both sides and the hood. Slap dab in the middle of the doors was the logo for the Seattle Seahawks, a giant white bird head. Every window had a Seahawks flag attached and the monster antenna even had a bird attached to the tip. To top if off McCarty was written in neon green on the tail gate. It was hideous.

"McCarty..McCarty." I mumbled to myself. Why does that name sound so familiar? I don't remember going to class with any McCarty's. I would have certainly recognized the truck in the parking lot of Masen's Music. You couldn't miss it. Shaking my head I walked toward the side door.

As I rounded the corner closest to the garage I noticed a pile of boxes on the walkway. Each box was labeled "Esme" in elegant script. Hmm.. Esme McCarty maybe? Racking my brain I still couldn't place the name. Regardless of whom she was, her ostentatious truck was blocking our driveway.

I grabbed the handle to the door and swung it open.  
"DAD" I hollered.

I heard a squeak and immediately spun to my left. Standing at the sink was a beautiful woman I had never seen before. Her hair was this crazy shade of brown. I was instantly reminded of butter scotch. You know the little candies in yellow wrappers.

At that moment my dad walked in through the dining room.  
"Hello Edward, I see you've met Esme"  
I quirked my eyebrow at him.  
"Hello Esme, It's a pleasure to meet you" I stuck my hand out to shake hers. I noticed a shiny ring on her left hand. Not just any ring mind you but Great Grandma Cullen's ring. 4 Carat Diamond set in white gold, a family heirloom.  
"Holy Shit!" I bellowed. "What the hell Dad? Did you get married?"

"Yes!" Esme and Dad shouted as one.

Oh fuck me. I started laughing. I couldn't control it. No wonder Alice was so pissed off. That ring was supposed to be hers! My dad was smirking at my reaction. No doubt he understood exactly where my mind had gone. Alice was, well Alice. She was in a category all her own. At 19 she was a force to be reckoned with. She may have only been 5'2" but lord could she pack a punch. She was hands down the most loyal and protective person I knew, especially when it came to me and Dad. After mom walked out, Alice stepped up and managed to keep my dad's spirits alive over the next year as the divorce became final.

Alice came barreling into the kitchen as well.

"Oh Edward! You're here!" She wrapped her tiny arms around me. "Isn't it horrible Edward?! I can't believe our father would do this to us.. to me! Run off and get married like some... some teenager!" She screamed as she burst into tears.

My dad started laughing and shaking his head. Poor Esme looked scared. I don't think she understood what the hell was going on. She couldn't have been in the family more than 24 hours and she has 2 step children who act insane. One laughing like a mad man and the other acting as if the world has ended.

"Whoa Alice, calm down." I ran my hands over the top of her spiky black hair. "I'm sure dad will be more than happy to let you have another of Granny's rings."

She recoiled like I shocked her.

"Really Edward. That's what you think this is about? A ring?" She was pissed. I didn't know what to say. I looked over her head to my dad but he was no help. That ass was still laughing. Esme had her face buried into my father's chest. It looked as if she was shaking. From fear or laughter I wasn't sure.

"Well baby sister, what the hell is all this about then? Because I don't really see a problem. Dad got married?! So what. It happens all the time. Vegas is known for its quickie weddings."

"Edward don't you see?!" she pleaded with me. "That is exactly my point! He got married in Vegas! Vegas Edward! It's so, so Tacky! Britney spears got married in Vegas for crying out loud. Respectable men don't do that! They come home and let their daughter, who loves them very much, help plan a beautiful ceremony, which she could attend. Not get married by some man dressed as a SPARKLY VAMPIRE!" Alice burst into tears again. I wrapped my arms around her again, shaking with silent laughter. What the hell. She wasn't mad about my dad giving a virtual stranger a $40,000 ring. She was upset that she didn't get to throw a party! Like I said, Alice was in a category all her own.

* * *

I hope to update every 2 weeks if not sooner! The chapters are longer once we get passed the introductions :) Have a great week!


End file.
